User blog:Deathrock9/My Top 10 Godzilla Designs
Godzilla has had many different suits used in his many movies, with some giving him a very intimidating look, while others make him for friendlier for other audiences. This list will count down my ten favourite designs and I will write a couple of sentences on why I like them. 10. LegendaryGoji I really like this design, and it is far superior to the American design that "Godzilla" received in the 1998 film. I appreciate that this Godzilla actually looks like the proper Godzilla, and his look can be intimidating in the darker scenes. His sort of irregular shape also reminds me of the fact that Godzilla's original origins were related to the atomic bombs. The only problem I really have with him is that he is completely CGI, but what else is there to expect from Hollywood movies? 9. SnickersGoji This may be a controversial choice, but it is my list and my opinion, so deal with it. The fact that a Godzilla suit from a Snicker's advert is more appealing to me than various film designs may say something about my interests, but this design allows for Godzilla to have a great personality, and he looks friendly for the children, though could quite probably be made intimidating too. 8. BatoGoji This design may be rather large around the thighs, but he's still a rather awesome Godzilla. I mainly like how this one looks, I particularly like the facial area. I find that I don't have too much to say about this one, other than it is pretty cool. 7. MegaroGoji The Godzilla design introduced in Godzilla vs. Megalon has always appealed to me and used to be my favourite, though my opinions have changed since then. This design was clearly trying to aim at younger audiences due to it's kid friendly appearance, but to me, a goofy Godzilla is also a fun Godzilla, and the reason I watch Godzilla films is to either have fun, enjoy a good film or watch some awesome fights. 6. MireGoji Similar to the MegaroGoji design, this design used to be one of my top three favourites. While it is still in my top ten, I have seen other designs and like them more than this one. That's not to say I don't like this one as much, I still really do. I like the purple dorsal plates on his back and though unusual, I like how long and sharp they look. 5. FinalGoji This film may be hated by some while loved by others, but I think we can all agree that the design seen in this film is pretty sweet. This Godzilla is fast and agile, which may not seem in character, but it adds to his awesomeness in the film. I don't think any monster gets a scratch on this Godzilla other than Monster X and his second form, Keizer Ghidorah. While not overly special, the dorsal plates also add to why I like this design. Not sure why. 4. ThirdStreetGoji While only making a cameo in a film not related to the Godzilla series, I really like this design, even though it is completely rendered in CGI. The dorsal plates are perfect (to me) and I like the expressionless blank eyes similar to the design seen in GMK. ''The green colours don't actually look that bad and I personally wouldn't mind if this design made an appearance in a future film or in a future game. '''3. KingGoji' I wish this design made more appearances as it is one of my favourites. I have no idea what it is about this particular design, but I really like it. It looks kind of silly, but I think that adds to it's appealing look. I'm not too sure why this design would always clap its hands though. That was odd. 2. ShodaiGoji The original Godzilla film will always be one of my most favourite films. It is played out like a disaster movie, the writing and acting is brilliant, the black and white colours help to make a terrifying atmosphere and the Godzilla design all the more contributes to this. It looks really intimidating in lots of the scenes and is rather eerie. It may be well lit in the photo I've chosen to show it off, but if you've not seen the original film (go see it now), then you'll have to take my word for it. 1. DesuGoji As of 2015, this design is my favourite. Not only does it come from one of the best Godzilla films, but it is very fierce-looking and creepy. When glowing bright red and orange, it looks almost demonic and the steam that comes from it sells the effect that this Godzilla is going to melt down. Apparently the 2016 Godzilla design will look similar to this (I am not sure if that is true), so that is good. I hope one day another Godzilla film features a Burning Godzilla, as it would be great to see what other Godzilla designs would look like with the glowing red and orange effects. So that was my ten favourite Godzilla designs seen over the 61 years of Godzilla, and it's rather likely that if I were to make this list again a couple of years from now, then it would be different. What are your favourite Godzilla designs and why? Type your answers in the comments below! Also, this is not related to the rest of my list, but that image below is terrifying to me. I only just saw it today, and it is just an endoskeleton animatronic thing, but I really want to see just that with no costume in a horror film or something now. Maybe just a cameo as a prototype MechaGodzilla or something, I wouldn't mind. It looks creepy and would do well in some disturbing horror setting. Category:Blog posts